ALL ANIME
by karaku-chan
Summary: alright summery changed.iwill repost story and put the summery in the first ch.oh and this is of all the anime i know.i may not get the summery posted fo a while though.read abd review please!Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

okay this is my FIRST cross-over.and it has inu,dbz,db,dbgt,yu-gi-oh,naruto,yu-yu hakusho,princess mononoke,and more.

disclaimer:I OWN NONE OF THE ABOVE.though i wish i did.

summery:kag discovers what she is...nope not tellin what she is.anyway she goes to tell her friends and sees kikyo and inu together.she runs and is found by ashitaka(sp?)

"Bye mom!i need to go before inuyasha comes to get me."yelled kags(thats what im gonna call her)."can you wait kagome.i have something.""umm...ok mom.ill wait in the living room."

-----with inu and gang-----

"Where the hell is she?!"yelled an overly angry(understatment)inuyasha."inuyasha calm down.she's probably getting everything ready in her time"stated miroku"and if she hurried she might forget your ramen.""feh"was his only response as inuyasha went back to watching the well for kagome.

-----with kagome-----

"ok mom so...what did you want to tell me?"questioned a very anxious kagome."well kagome your not from here."was the reply"what do you mean mom?""well your not from this time or this dimension.you are actually from the sengoku-judai(sp?)and you are also a ninja from where demons do not exsist.your father is also still alive.his name is kakashi and he is a...ano...master jounin and is also the leader of team seven."explained mrs.higurashi."ok...but im still confused.i've heard of kakashi but his last name is hatake is it not?""yes kagome it is.higurashi is my maiden name.i only go by it here because kakashi should have died in that car crash but he didnt.he merely went back to our world.im sorry i havent told before but he told me not to tell you till your fifteenth birthday."

-----with inu-----

"thats it im not waiting any longer for her."after inuyasha said that he jumped into the well

------inside the house------

"mom if im not from here than can we go to our world ple----?""there you are kagome!everyone is waiting on you!""sorry inuyasha but mom had to tell me something.i guess im ready to go now."just then they heard a pop and smoke went all over the place.when the smoke cleared there stood kakashi.

kakashi pov

i heard a pop which meant had made it back to the'higurashi'shrine.when the smoke cleared enough for me to see i saw a man with two dog ears,a younge girl around 15 or 16 and my wife."hello.""hello love."i heard my wife say"i suppose you would like to know who these two are?"she said again."actually yes i was."i said."well this is your daughter kagome and a friend of hers.his name is inuyasha."mrs.h said.

ok peeps.im sorry 4 the short ch.but my brain is overloaded.now if ppl r wonderin i have no clue to the pairing...yet.it will be kagX?

you decide.it must be from naruto,inuyasha,db,dbz,dbgt,princess mononoke,yu-gi-oh,yu-yu hakusho,etc.it CAN NOT be from fruits baskets,fma,bigO,peakock king,or hades project.


	2. AN PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	3. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
